Colorblind
by Fayet
Summary: Was passiert, wenn etwas aufgedeckt wird, das niemals ans Licht hätte kommen dürfen..und wie hoch der Preis sein kann.. (sorry..schlechte Summary.. ). Antwort auf Angel's Challange.. Alle Charas gehören J.K.R., please read n' review


Es waren drei Tage. Drei Tage, die wir gewartet haben. Gewartet. Drei Tage können lang sein. Sehr lang. Vor allem, wenn man die Stunden zählt. Wenn man versucht, die bissigen Kommentare, dieses "Unkraut vergeht nicht" zu überhören, überhören muss, von jemandem, von dem man einmal glaubte, das er dich versteht. Drei Tage sind lang. Vor allem, wenn man jeden Tag eine Stufen auf der Strickleiter der Hoffnung nach unten steigt. Wenn mit jedem Tag die Angst wächst. Wenn man sich sicher ist, das es heute Abend passieren wird. Du wartest, das es Abend wird, du freust dich so sehr, das es geschieht. Und dann geht der Abend vorbei und es ist nicht geschehen. Es waren drei Tage. Es waren drei Nächte. Dann geschah es. Und im nachhinein hätten diese drei Tage ewig dauern sollen. Aber solches Glück hatten wir nicht. Er hatte es auch nicht.  
  
Es war die vierte Nacht. Ich hatte geschlafen, das heißt, ich hatte es versucht. In meinem Bett gelegen, an die Decke meines Bettes gestarrt, mit den Vorhängen gespielt. In die Dunkelheit geblickt und versucht, mir vorzustellen, das alles gut endet. Irgendwann war ich eingedöst und träumte, das es wirklich so wäre. Das alles in Ordnung käme. Manche Dinge haben keine Existenz auf Erden, in der Realität. Manche Dinge muss man träumen.  
  
Mein wunderschöner Traum wurde von einem tänzelnden Hauself gestört.  
  
"Professor? Professor, bitte! Dobby muss mit Professor reden!" Das zaghafte Stimmchen weckte mich sanft. Müde öffnete ich die Augen und starrte auf den Hauself. Die großen Augen der kleinen Gestalt waren gerötet und in der Hand hielt er ein großes Taschentuch.  
  
"Dobby? Was ist?"  
  
Der Elf schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Professor Lupin soll zu Direktor kommen. Wichtig. Sehr wichtig. Schnell!" Die Stimme des Hauselfen wurde fast schon schrill.  
  
Wenige Minuten später rannte ich, aufgehetzt durch den entsetzten Tonfall Dobbys durch die dunkle, schlafende Schule. Über meinem Schlafanzug trug ich nur meine Robe, hielt sie zu, während ich über die Stufen sprang. In meinem Kopf ließ ich die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage Revue passieren. Drei Tage lang..  
  
Drei Tage lang war Severus krank gewesen. Fiebrige Grippe, Kopfschmerzen. Kann nicht unterrichten. Die Schüler hatten sich gefreut. Wir nicht. Denn es war keine Grippe, die Severus davon abhielt, in die Klassenzimmer zu stürmen und den Schülern die Angst in die Knochen zu jagen. Es war etwas anderes. Seine fehlende Existenz. Er war einfach verschwunden. Gegangen, nachts, zu Voldemort. Und er war einfach nicht mehr zurückgekommen. Drei Tage lang. Drei Nächte. Drei Tage lang war Dumbeldore unterwegs gewesen. Hatte gesucht. Hatte das Ministerium aufgescheucht. Ohne Erfolg. Und in dieser Nacht?  
  
Als ich vor dem Büro des Schuldirektors ankam, war niemand sonst da. Anscheinend war ich der erste. Ich sagte das Passwort, "Kokosnussschokolade", und der Wasserspeier schwang auf. Schnell die Treppen hinauf und in Dumbeldores Büro. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Schweigend.  
  
"Albus?"  
  
Es schien, als würde er aus einem Traum erwachen. Er blinzelt.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
Er wirkt überrascht. Und unglaublich müde, erschöpft. Traurig. Ich sehe an seinem Gesicht, das er vor kurzem geweint hat.  
  
"Albus, Dobby hat mich geweckt. Was ist passiert? Haben sie Severus..?"  
  
Die Frage steht im Raum.  
  
Albus Augen werden dunkel. Er atmet tief ein.  
  
Nein, sag es mich nicht. Ich kann die Wahrheit nicht sehen. Ich will nicht.  
  
Oder  
  
Ja, sag es mir. Ich muss es wissen.  
  
Albus nickt.  
  
"Ja, Remus. Sie haben ihn gefunden."  
  
Es bestehen keine Zweifel mehr. Warum muss es wahr sein? Ich spüre, das meine Augen brennen.  
  
"Wie..?"  
  
Ich falle auf einen der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch, lege eine Hand flach auf den Tisch, die andere kralle ich in meine Robe.  
  
Albus Augen füllen sich mit Tränen. Aber er weint nicht.  
  
"In einem Wald. Er.. er ist aufgeflogen. Irgendjemand hat ihn verraten. Ich weiß nicht wer.." Wahrscheinlich ist es gut, das Albus nicht weiß, er Severus verraten hat. In seinem Gesicht steht so etwas.. er würde denjenigen auf der Stelle töten. Albus Dumbeldore, der so viele Leben gerettet hatte, dessen Lebensaufgabe es war, Leben zu retten.. in diesem Moment sieht er aus, als wäre er bereit, eines zu nehmen. Und erstmals weiß ich, warum Voldemort Angst vor ihm hat. Dabei ist das etwas, das ich nie wissen wollte.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy ist tot. Es sieht aus, als hätte Severus ihn getötet. Mehr weiß man nicht, aber Malfoy lag in der nähe, bei einigen anderen, hochrangigen Death Eatern, die im Ministerium gearbeitet haben. Draco wird morgen von seiner Mutter abgeholt."  
  
Ich nickte. Malfoy.. Severus hat sich gerächt. Irgendwann hat er mir einmal eingestanden, das er Malfoy irgendwann umbringen wird, als Rache dafür, das Malfoy alles mit unschuldigen Opfern macht, bevor er sie tötet. Vielleicht hat er das geschafft.  
  
"Das Ministerium hat mich vorhin angerufen. Ich habe.. ihn identifizieren müssen."  
  
Jetzt kann Albus sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Wie betäubt greife ich nach seiner zitternden Hand und halte sie fest.  
  
"Er ist für eine gute Sache gestorben, Albus."  
  
Albus schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, Remus.."  
  
Er sieht so schrecklich erschöpft aus.  
  
"Doch, Albus. Für unsere Sache. Wir müssen weiter machen, Albus. Sonst wäre doch alles vergeblich.."  
  
Albus nickt.  
  
"Geh schlafen, Remus. Morgen.." er seufzt. "morgen müssen wir es den Schülern sagen."  
  
Ich nickte.  
  
"Bist du dir sicher? ich.."  
  
Albus wehrt ab.  
  
"Ja, Remus. Geh. Danke."  
  
Ich stehe auf, nickte mit dem Kopf, gehe wie betäubt aus dem Büro, die Treppe hinunter.  
  
'Tod.. Tod.. Tod.. Severus ist Tod..' wie ein Papagei murmele ich diese Worte vor mich hin, wie betäubt. Ich will weinen, schreien, denjenigen, der Severus umgebracht hat, auf der Stelle lynchen. Statt dessen kann ich nur murmeln. Tod..  
  
Als ich in meinen Quartieren ankomme, liegt Schnuffel auf meinem Teppich. Als ich herein komme, springt er auf, verwandelt sich dann zurück. Ich bleibe vor ihm stehen.  
  
"He, Moody, warum bist du noch auf? Bald ist wieder Vollmond, du.."  
  
Er erstarrt, als er meine Tränen sieht.  
  
"He...was ist passiert?"  
  
Ich schüttele den Kopf, kann aber nichts mehr sagen.  
  
"Oh nein. Sag mir, das sie nicht.."  
  
Ich nicke.  
  
"Doch. Er ist tot, Sirius. Severus ist Tod. Sie haben ihn aufgedeckt.."  
  
Er sieht mich einen Moment skeptisch an, lässt sich dann auf das Sofa fallen.  
  
"Unkraut kann eben doch vergehen.."  
  
In diesem Moment explodiere ich. Unkraut? Severus ist für unsere Sache gestorben. Für uns. Auch für Sirius. Und dann so was.  
  
"Raus."  
  
Mit ausgestrecktem Arm zeige ich auf die Tür.  
  
"He, Moony, ich.."  
  
"Raus."  
  
Sirius steht auf.  
  
"He, aber.."  
  
"Er ist für unsere Sache gestorben. Severus hat Malfoy umgebracht, Sirius. Malfoy und andere hochrangige Death Eater. Vielleicht könnten wir Voldemort jetzt besiegen. Und du sprichst von Unkraut. Raus."  
  
Er geht einige Schritte zurück, hebt die Hände.  
  
"Remus, du weißt doch.."  
  
"RAUS!"  
  
Am nächsten Morgen verschlafe ich etwas. Schnell renne ich zur großen Halle, wo alle Schüler versammelt sind. Ich weiß nicht, wo Sirius sich herumtreibt, aber ehrlich gesagt ist mir das momentan egal. Er ist ein sehr, sehr guter Freund von mir, ja. Aber ob ich ihm das verzeihen kann, weiß ich nicht.  
  
In der großen Halle herrscht der normale Geräuschpegel. Als ich die Halle betrete, sitzt Albus noch nicht da. Ich bleibe stehen, schaue kurz zum Lehrertisch. Alle Lehrer tragen schwarze Umhänge - wie gut, das ich heute ebenfalls eine schwarze Robe gewählt habe. Einige Schüler schauen zu mir, als ich nach vorne zum Lehrertisch gehe, und mich niederlasse. Als Albus die Halle betritt, wird es auf einmal still.  
  
Albus ist komplett in schwarz Gekleidet. Von einem samtigen, schwarzen Umhang über die normale Robe bis hin zu den Schuhen. Keine einziger Farbton.  
  
Mit wehendem Umhang schreitet er würdevoll nach vorne, ein Bild, das mich wieder an Severus erinnert. Ich schlucke schwer. Neben mir zieht Minerva ein Taschentuch hervor und schnäuzt sich. Mittlerweile hat Albus den Lehrertisch erreicht, und stellt sich an seinen Platz. Aber er setzt sich nicht. In die Stille der großen Halle hinein, beginnt er eine kleine Rede zu halten.  
  
"Liebe Hogwartschüler und Schülerinnen! Wie ihr sicherlich schon gemerkt habt, ist heute etwas anders als sonst. Das liegt daran, das ein Platz am Lehrertisch leer ist.."  
  
Alle Blicke wandern zu dem leeren Stuhl, auf dem sonst immer Severus sich gegen die Außenwelt verschanzt hat.  
  
"..und ich würde gerne sagen können, das dieser Zustand nur vorrübergehend ist. Leider ist dem nicht so. Professor Snape leidet keineswegs an einer Grippe, wie es in den vorigen Tagen erwähnt war. Professor Snape war einer der wichtigsten Kämpfer gegen Voldemort.."  
  
Die gesamte Halle hält den Atem an. Ich lasse meinen Blick kurz über die Schüler schweifen. Am Slytherintisch ist entsetzen die dominierende Emotion. Am Gryffindortisch Überraschung, außer bei Harry, Ron und Hermine, die ja schon informiert sind.  
  
"..vor drei Tagen ist er zu einer wichtigen Mission aufgebrochen und nicht mehr zurückgekehrt. Mittlerweile wissen wir mit Gewissheit, das er nicht mehr zurückkehren wird.."  
  
Am Slytherintisch hört man vereinzelte aufschreie. Einige der Erstklässer, die sehr an Severus gehangen haben, beginnen zu weinen. Es scheint mir, das sogar Draco gegen die Tränen ankämpft. Die Slytherins.. was wird jetzt aus ihnen werden? Severus war der beste Hauslehrer, den das Haus je hatte. Weil er seine Schüler nicht einfach aufgegeben hatte. Er hat niemandem aufgegeben, auch, wenn alle ihn aufgaben.  
  
"..ich würde mir wünschen, das wir ihn nicht vergessen. Ich weiß, das viele von euch ihn eher als Anhänger Voldemorts statt als seinen Gegner angesehen haben. Es war viel offensichtlicher, Professor Snape als böse anzusehen, als sich die Gedanken zu machen, ob man einem Menschen die Boshaftigkeit ansehen kann, oder nicht."  
  
Damit beendet er seine Rede und setzt sich. Es ist still in der Halle. Vereinzelt hört man das schluchzen einiger kleiner Slytherins, aber auch einigen größeren laufen Tränen über die Wangen. Hermine hat sich an Harry gelehnt, einen Arm um Ron gelegt. Neville schaut betreten auf den Tisch.  
  
Mitten in der Stille der Halle hinein, klirrt etwas auf den Boden. Schnell verschwindet Minerva unter den Tisch, bleibt etwas zu lange dort unten und taucht mit einer Haarnadel in der Hand wieder auf. Wer es nicht weiß, würde die Tränen nicht sehen..  
  
~  
  
Es war ein chaotischer Tag. Der Unterricht ist ausgefallen, weder Schüler noch Lehrer konnte sich konzentrieren. Draco ist von seiner Mutter abgeholt worden. Armer Junge. Albus ist den ganzen Tag in seinem Büro verschwunden, er hat soviel zu erledigen. Die Beerdigung, ein neuer Hauslehrer, ein neuer Lehrer für das Fach "Zaubertränke".. dann noch Severus Zimmer auszuräumen.. ich habe meine Hilfe angeboten, auch wenn ich mir nichts schlimmeres vorstellen kann, als Severus Dinge sortieren zu müssen. Bücher, Briefe, Kleidungsstücke.. Aber Albus kann das nicht allein machen, das kann man ihm nicht zumuten. Albus gibt sich die Schuld für Severus Tod. Ich weiß es, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde. Aber Albus ist nicht Schuld. Severus hat es wissen müssen, aber er ist gegangen. Vielleicht wollte er das. Eine Art.. eine art Selbstmord. Ich weiß es nicht.  
  
"Moony.."  
  
Sirius ist neben mich getreten, lehnt sich an die Brüstung des Turmes. Ich schaue ihn nicht an, lasse meinen Blick über die Länderein von Hogwarts streifen, die im ersten Nachtlicht friedlich daliegen. Hier oben hat Severus gerne gestanden. Vor vier Tagen noch hat er hier gestanden...wie lange werden wir noch so denken?  
  
"Moony.. verzeih mir. Es war ungerecht, und es war dumm von mir. Du hattest recht. Ich bin ungerecht gegen Snape gewesen. Aber manchmal ist der Hass so groß.."  
  
Ich spüre, das er mich anschaut.  
  
"Weiß du was, Moony? Ich habe nachgedacht."  
  
Ich höre Severus Stimme in meinem Kopf. 'Toll, Black, du kannst denken. Ein Wunder..' Nicht dran denken. Nicht denken..  
  
"Weißt du Moony, wenn wir alle farbenblind wären, vielleicht wäre es dann alles anders gekommen. Vielleicht wären wir dann Freunde geworden. Wenn alles grau wäre, vielleicht wäre dann alles...besser gewesen. Ohne Hass. Dann hätte ich nicht rot-gold oder grün-silber gesehen, dann hätte ich vielleicht einfach nur grau und grau gesehen. Dann hätten wir nicht schwarz und weiß gesehen, sondern nur grau. Einfach nur grau.."  
  
Ich sehe ihn an. Nachdenklich lehnt er an der Brüstung, sieht nach unten, über den Wald. Bis zum Horizont. Vielleicht auch weiter.  
  
"Moony.. das Paradies ist eine Welt, in der alle farbenblind sind. Bestimmt."  
  
Farbenblind? Eine Welt, in der man keine Farben sieht?  
  
Ich drehe mich um, lege den Kopf zurück, schaue zu den Sternen. Sirius hat recht. Wenn keiner Farben sieht, dann sind alle gleich. Dann urteilt niemand nach dem Schein, sondern nach dem, was der Mensch wirklich ist. Vielleicht hätte Severus in so einer Welt eine Chance geh  
  
"Glaubst du das?"  
  
Meine stimme ist so leise, das ich sicher bin, das Sirius sie nicht gehört hat. Aber er hat sie gehört.  
  
"Ja, Moony. Ich wünschte, wir wären alle farbenblind gewesen. Wir alle."  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Author's Notes: Also.. das ist eine Antwort auf die Challange von Angel (http://www.severussnape.de.vu ). Da noch keine Bewertung erfolgt ist, weiß ich leider nicht, ob und wie sie platziert wird...sobald es eine gibt, werde ich das natürlich hier anfügen.. *grinz* Ich hoffe euch hat's gefallen.. und wenn ihr schon gerade dabei seit. .würdet ihr Reviewen??.. ich meine, wenn ihr's ja eh schon gelesen habt.. 


End file.
